1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device using LEDs. In particular, the present invention relates to a light emitting device used for a display device such as an outdoor display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, display devices using light emitting diodes (hereinafter also referred to as the LEDs) of three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are coming into actual use. In such a display device, for example, light emitting devices each including a package are arranged in matrix. In the opening of the package, LEDs respectively emitting light beams of three primary colors are stored. By combinations of emission colors of the LEDs, full-color images are displayed.
Some of the light emitting devices to be used for such a display device have an upper surface of the package painted black, for the purpose of improving the contrast ratio between turn-on and turn-off of the LEDs. Such light emitting devices involve problems such as peeling or color-fading of the paint, which invites a reduction in the contrast.
In order to solve this problem, there is provided a package in which black molded resin exhibiting an excellent light absorption ratio is employed for the outer side surfaces, and white molded resin with high reflectance is employed for the opening of the package (JP 2006-130714 A).
However, with the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2006-130714 A, when the white resin and black resin peel from each other, water may possibly enter the package to reach the lead frame located therein. This may invite trouble.